The lucky player
by Must-see-EVERYTHING
Summary: He's the luckiest player ever. From looking after his dysfunctional team, to looking after odd squad, who wants him to look after Prince. And he just had to be born narcoleptic too. 'What's with my spirit level always at one'
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

**A/N: I want to see if this story idea works out. Enjoy my oc!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 1/2 Prince...*Sob***

"Xiao Lan! Come down here for breakfast!" A ten-year old girl ran downstairs and promptly sat down on her chair at the table and wolfed down her breakfast. She then noticed they have a new person in the house.

"Mother? Who's this?" She asked as she shoved down a piece of toast down her gullet.

"Oh him? He's gonna be living here for now! We don't have any spare rooms that are good enough, so share your room with him!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Motheeeer!" Xiao Lan moaned to her, "I don't wanna share!"

"Be nice! He's the same age as you anyways, so you two should be friends."

Xiao Lan sighed, exasperated, but in defeat. "So, what's your name? Mine's Xiao Lan." *Slurp of milk*

"Qin Xue Lon(Clear Blood dragon). You can call me Xiao Lon.(Little dragon)" The boy replied sleepily, chugging down a glass of juice.

"Since you're sleeping in my bedroom for the rest of my life, you follow my rules." Cue a drowsy nod fro, Xiao Lon."You do all the cleaning in my room, and I can add rules when I want to! Got it?"

"Uh-huh. Haven't you got school?" It was quarter to eight. Then silence from Xiao Lan as she looks at the clock.

"Oh shoot, gotta go!" She whisked her empty plates to the sink and grabbed her school bag. "Bye mom! Bye Xiao Lon!" The door slammed shut.

Her mother chuckled at her, "See? She already sees you as part of the family. She's a nice girl."

"Uh-huh. Thank you for taking me in ma'am."

"Oh stop that~ I'm not that young~"

"But you are young ma'am." Looking puzzled.

"Oh silly, you're making me blush!"

"...Uh-huh."

**Nine years after~**

"Yawn. What a boring summer break." Xiao Lan said, sitting on the balcony.

It was nine years later. So she should be nineteen years old and our main character, Xiao Lon, should be the same as well. What, you didn't know he was the main character? I have seen my faults so I don't blame you. He still shares a room with Xiao Lan, and is still the sleepy brat from nine years ago. He grew up to be kind of a genius, and an idiot at the same time, you'll see. He has messed up black hair, pale, spotless skin and ocean blueish eyes with a glimmer of gold. He was average in height for his age and self-educated. He was what you call a hunk, but bipolar and also a sadist. Like the lazy person he is, he was napping on Xiao Lan's bed.

Let me explain, he and her lived in the same room for nine years and are still on good relations. So he often takes her bed _because it's a bed and it's for sleeping on_ and he's been sleeping next to her on the same bed for nine years. So that's got to be an achievement in Xiao Lan's standards. Her brother didn't mind since it's been going on for nine years and am I saying every reason with the nine year excuse? He was the second cook in the house after Xiao Lan, can cook better but is a lazy cow. He was dreaming happily about dancing butterfly ponies and slept on when the siblings were arguing outside his room, living there for nine years can do miracles about the noise the siblings cause every ten minutes or under.

"This time, I definitely won't be helped or ask for equipment, so you better not lose to me!" Xiao Lan shouted.

"Who's afraid of whom? As if I'm gonna lose to you!" They were going at it, it alright.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Xiao Lon asked as he walked out of Xiao Lan's bedroom, in his PJs, rubbing his messed up bed hair, other hand covering a yawn from his mouth.

"Lon~ We were talking about a game! Give me your support in second life if you ever meet me!" Xiao Lan begged, puppy eyes and spakles etc.

"Hey that's not fair! Lon bro, team up with me!" Her brother gave the same puppy eyes as his sister. A girl doing it was better than a boy...

"No! Lon is going to be my supporter!" Xiao Lan roared at her brother.

"Lon bro is mine!" Her brother yelled back.

_This sounds oddly like two women fighting over a man..._ Xiao Lon thought while ignoring the fight infront of him.

"Fine! Whoever gets Lon to join her/his team wins!" Xiao Lan burst out.

"Deal! I'm off to the bathroom!" Her brother yelled, marching into the bathroom. As soon as he's gone, Xiao Lan whipped out the playing headset and grinned to Xiao Lon, while placing a finger to her lips. She then fell asleep on her bed.

_I guess I have to play this game along with them huh?_ He asked himself, ignoring the furious looks Xiao Lan's brother gave his sister as he came out of the bathroom.

He got another headset from thin air and placed it over his eyes, climbing in bed after Xiao Lan and fell asleep. _At least it doesn't waste my napping time while playing this game._ He thought as he blacked out.

What appeared infront of him was an endless stretch of checked floors and ceiling, sitting on a huge eggsized, chair, was an NPC. He presumed.

"You are our second player, please wait a moment...I will commence the infrared and sound wave scan..." A man was babbling on and on as Xiao Lon stared at the chair, he was sitting on, wondering if he could get one as well.

"...and beasts." the man finished his long speech. A column of creatures spun around him, he looked around. He then pointed at a look alike of himself with pointy ears, an elf, you would say and said, "That one."

An awkward silence presumed. "That fast?" The man asked, completely surprised by the fast answer and the childish tone in it.

"Yeah. Make it look like me in real life, hair colour and all. I want a tattoo on my arm, looking cool, you choose the design. I'm done."

"Um. Choose a name for yourself."

"B.D." My initials in English, Blood Dragon.

"Continent to be born?"

"South." Hot weather for the wind!

"All done. You can be born now!"

Xiao Lon was pulled together with his avater and dropped downwards into a light. _How cliche is this_. He asked himself, _this is how it looks like when the phrase 'don't go towards the light' is._

We shall address him as B.D. Because this is _ingame_. Got it, Kora? Too hard? Okay, he's now Bloody. Not the swear word no. But his first name.

Bloody dropped into a humid swamp, funnily enough, there was no bugs. He looked down at the most basic monster there, a blob.

Well, not techniquely a blob. It was a slime. The thing looked at him with eyes. Slimes shouldn't have eyes at all. It just makes them a bit cuter. Thinking about it, how does it work? Where's the brain situated if it had eyes? Bloody felt himself go into his mad scientist mode. You see, when Bloody wants to see exactly how something works, he wants to know how _exactly_ how it works. So you get yourself a fully dissected slime a moment later.

"Funny, all I get is slime. And a pair of eyeballs actually."

**B.D. Has defeated the flesh eating slime. Earned 25 EXP. Newbie knife and pouch. Advice for newbies. To view your stats. Say 'System'.**

"System."

**Name: B.D. Gender: Male. Level:1. Race: Elf. Job:None. Fame:None. Health: 120. Strength: 20. Stamina: 12. Agility: 18. Inteligence: 24. Spirit: 1. Wisdom: 10**

**Charisma: 10. Luck: Off the roof. Special skills: Mad scientist-Able to K.O. Any monster as long as the user is **_**interested**_** enough.**

"I guess I learnt 'Mad Scientist' just then. But seriously, what's with my spirit? Why is it so low?" He looked around, there were some more slimes around, he then looked at his newly obtained knife...maybe later. He climbed on top of a thick, shady tree and fell asleep in it's embrace. How stupid, sleeping in a game when you're already sleeping outside the game. He just loves to sleep doesn't he?

**New move learnt: Sleeping on the job.**

**A/n: And... Finish! Review if you would like to see more! PLEASE !**


	2. Chapter 2: Training and a weapon

**A/N: Thank you, thank you. I have a reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own 1/2 prince. Otherwise I'd screwed it twenty times over just to draw it and think of ideas.**

"Yawn~" Bloody stretched and rubbed his eyes. How long was he asleep? Oh well, time to train.

***One bloody slime corpse scene later***

"I'm finally level ten. I still want to stay though. What do you think?" Bloody asked several slimes fitted into a huge, see through glass jar. They desperately shook their non-existant heads.

**New special skills learnt: Mob interaction Level 1.**

"Che. You guys absolutely no fun. I'll be going then. Can one of you lead me to the closest town?" The slimes looked like they were in absolute relief. They shoved the smallest slime of their group towards Bloody. It was shaking it's little body with fear and quickly globbed off in the direction to the town. Then Bloody tipped the massive jar over to release the other slimes trapped in there and took off after the small blob while waving byebye to the other slimes. Did I mention the slimes were crying in joy?

"This is it huh? Thanks. Go join your blobby friends back at the swamps." The small slime literally flew back to the swamp in desperate attempts to get away from this weird, strange, bipolar and sadist murderer. Bloody suddenly remembered something. Looking at his arm, there was a crimson tattoo of a raging dragon there. Cool enough and fitting for his name. Bloody went and sat down by a coffee store and ordered some food. He quickly remembered that he hadn't even had lunch yet and munched on two, steaming meatbuns. Deciding that they were very tasty, he bought a bag more with him and looked around for a class. Warrior, archer, mage, priest, healer, necromancer...boring. He might as well not get one. Yeah, he won't get one. He walked past all the job sites, ignoring all the people there calling for him to join their class. Bloody then decided to go train some more, going up to an NPC informat. He asked.

"Can I have a map surrounding this area explaining what level monsters and what kind of monsters are there?"

"Sure. I suggest you move up the levels according to number sequence."

Bloody turned around and studied the map. There was a level 13 area to his left. A forest and filled with the usual forest wildlife monsters. He skipped past to the highest leveled one. A level 50-60 area. Volcanic area filled with lava, smoke, dragons, fire monsters, phoenixes and several lava boars. He'll work his way to the top.

He slaughtered a wolf boss, not caring to carefully dissect and examine because he already knew enough about wolves.

**B.D. has defeated the wolf boss. B.D. Level up. B.D. Level up. B.D. has learnt a new move: Uninterested slaughter. Wolf boss had dropped loot. 15 silver coins and an egg.**

He pocketed the money but looked confused at the egg. What was he to do with it? _Oh I get it!_ After stripping down a few trees and moving down to the river, digging out a stone slate, washing it. He then looked around for a piece of flint and struck it with his knife's flat side, creating sparks and so making a fire with the wood he stripped from the forest. Yep. He was going to do the thing no-one has ever thought of doing in second-life. Making an omelet with the pet egg he just got.

After one cooking lesson that I will not describe in any way. Bloody bit into the omelet.

"Oh wow it's really good! I should make omelets with every egg I get!" Thus deciding that was the use of the eggs. He finished off the omelet. Wolves, attracted by the smell of food, came out of the forest but froze as they saw the inhuman player that killed their boss without any effort. Bloody saw them. Quite obviously they were slaughtered for the simple reason of EXP.

After thoroughly killing and traumatizing every monster in every area. He worked his way up to the levels 50-60s area.

"Wow! I like this place." It was blistering hot, volcanoes and lava spouts shooting from the ground. Occasional lava boars and dragons passed by. A group of dragons already spotted him and is coming to obliberate the Bloody dragon.

"How do your wings manage to carry your weight? How different is your organs? How expensive are your body parts?" Bloody grinned evilly as he saw the group of dragons. They roared at him and he laughed back at them.

***One bloody slaughter scene later* A.K.A. Special skill: Mad Scientist**

"Phew! Thank the lord I have a huge pouch space! Your most private parts are worth loads! And you gave me alot of moneys. This area is awesome!" Bloody chuckled as he picked his way through the blood pool. He leveled up considerably through all the fighting. He was now level 62 and was immediately after faced with an overly huge, fat lava boar.

"I guess you're the lava boar boss." The lava boar grunted in confirmation and lowered its head, getting ready to charge.

"I wonder how you'll taste..." Wait. That was not what it was expecting. The image of the player infront of it had a line of drool running down the corner of his mouth and hungry eyes staring at it. The monster infront of it drew out his newbie knife, now we think of it, Bloody went from area to area, not bothering to go back to the town and buying supplies. Bloody still has newbie armour and the same equipment as he started, only with tons of money that he never used. When he's hungry, he hunts down a monster and makes a snack out of them. If he needed a weapon, he picked up a rock or a wooden stick. He didn't need armour because he's already very strong and can fend for himself. He's independant and didn't have any interaction with players. Of course the boar boss was already crying tears of fear and sweating up a bucket.

Bloody made his way to the centre of the volcano. Surprisingly, he didn't feel any discomfort in the heat.

He took another bite out of the roasted lava boar boss as he neared the centre. A huge gust of wind immediately pushed against him, Bloody didn't even seem bothered as he carried on. A snow white, humungous dragon landed on the volcanoe floor, it's weight creating a little earthquake,

**"Who is the one who made it into my lair?"**

Bloody scrunched up his eyes, "Wait, you can talk?"

**"Of course I can. I'm the only monster that has a conscience. The dragon lord. Now be gone!"**

She immediately slammed her claw over where he previously stood. When she lifted her paw, he was gone. All that was left was a crater where her talons was.

"You know, you could be my pet."

She whipped her head around to see him sat relaxed on her back.** "Interesting, you survived my attack. I shall be your partner, but don't even dare to use me sparingly like an object. "**

With that said, a gentle wind swirled around her as her body and she shrunk and changed into a sword. Its blade was straight but curved in the other side like a machete and crystal white like bone. The handle was a crossguard, made out of dragon leather, the colour of snow with the blueish tint like Bloody's eyes. Where the blade and the handle meets, a single wine red eye, slitted, omniously casted a red glow around. On one side of the blade, in golden lettering, was written 'Zephyr'.

Bloody snatched the blade out of the air and looked at it. With a satisfied grunt, he said. "You are satisfactory. I suppose your name is Zephyr. But can't you be something else? A sword will be a bother to carry and will slow my movements."

**"Hmph. Fine. I'll be an accessory then. But I still can change into the weapon you want when needed."** The blade shimmered and shrunk down to a ring, white in colour and imbedded with a wine red jewel. Bloody slipped it onto his middle finger on his left hand and left.

**B.D. has gained a new weapon. Zephyr.**

**A/N: Finish! Read and review! Hope I get more reviewers... could say this is my second fanfic...**


	3. Chapter 3: An un-named team

**A/N: Chapter 3! *Goes into depression corner* I have a feeling that *mumblemumble* This chapter is a special one that everyone loves because it's long! *Mumblemumble* I think people are going to expect more from me now...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! So you can't sue! Ha!**

We could say Bloody dominated the whole Southern continent with Zephyr, excluding the towns and cities, only wild areas. Every monster feared and respected him here in the Southern continent. Let's just say that he paid a visit to all the areas. Slept alot and made his visit veeeeeery long. Of course the other players don't know.

Zephyr became his personal transport, dragon form. Weapon, in bow, sword, dagger, dual sword, etc. mode. And gave him lots of advice and information. She also enjoyed an often pet egg omelet that Bloody makes.(She didn't tell him what it really was for because she liked the omelets.)

Nonetheless. He decided that he needed team members and went to an adventurer's guild in the Southern continent to get team members. He met really annoying people there who was like:

"Join our team!" Ignored.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-can-?" Ignored before she even could finish the question.

"Kyaaa!" Ignored and ran away from.

"Young one! Join our team!" This is getting annoying.

He just turned said, "I don't join other teams. People join my team."

A lot more newbie players turned to him. I think his plan backfired.

"Can I join your team?" Surprised, Bloody turned to see a mage with a black cloak. She was quite pretty, with long, straight dark green hair. And a straight fringe, and serious, dark big eyes and puckered lips. She stood quite tall, taller than Bloody.

"What do you do?" Bloody asked.

"I'm a mage, level 59. I know a lot of decent spells. I also know a few healing spells. I also learnt a bit of necromancy. I have this special book that tells me the stats of every player in this game. I found it after a mission."

She waved a small black book infront of him engraved with strange symbols.

"So I guess you want to join my team after seeing my stats right?"

She looked nerved and turned away, "Well, if you don't want to then it's okay..."

"No heck! You can join my team! You're my second member! Let's look for the third after I get a little nap..." Bloody rubbed his eyes, sat on a chair and dozed off.

"I'll help look!" She happily sang as she went into the crowd.

Bloody woke with the mage in front of him sat happily with someone with spiked, long blonde hair, bloody red eyes and a torn red scarf covering his mouth. He was sat arm folded, in dark clothes and looking murderously at her.

"I'm back! I found another team member!" she looked at him happily.

"Mm. Good work." She looked like a happy puppy. "Since we're going to be a team. We'll do the introductions. Who's first?"

"Oo oo me! I'm Carly and I'm a mage, level 59. I like money and lots of other things. I hate spiders!" Well. What a happy introduction.

"Loki. Warrior. Hates crowding, the weak and people who are older than me. Level 60" He's the anti-social guy in the group.

"Right. B.D. You can call me Bloody. Level 62. I like sleeping, food and my family. You guys have to get used to me using you as pillows. I hate people who hurt my family and my teammates. Since I'm the leader, I've got responsibility. The simple rule is to just be in my team. The rest you can do whatever."

Loki looked at him surprised, "I thought you were weaker than that. Why haven't you got proper armor?"

Bloody grinned sheepishly, "I don't need it. I never got seriously injured from training after all."

"That can't do! We'll get you some proper armor right now!" Carly bursted out.

"Yeah. But afterwards. I've got to log out. It's been somedays since I played this game." Bloody waved cheerfully at his friends before disappearing. How abrupt.

**Back in reality...**

"-ro. Lon Bro!" A voice greeted him as he woke up from his slumber. That voice could only be the one and only...Yang Ming.

"Nyo. I'm up. I'm up." Xiao Lon yawned as he sat up on bed. Xiao Lan was next to her brother, and looking up at him. Off the bed and kneeling on the floor.

"Lon bro! Tell me where you are! Who are you in the game? I'll come for you!" His brother asked.

"Include _me_ in the knowledge as well! I'll beat you!" Xiao Lan screeched at her brother before looking back to Xiao Lon with expectant eyes. "So Lon bro..."

Both siblings burst out in questions while Xiao Lon tiredly wiped his eyes, taking his time. Somehow during that time the siblings managed to get into an argument as well.

"..." Lon finally looked at them before holding up his hand. Immediate silence. "Take turns, you two."

"As expected of Lon bro! Knows exactly what to do!" Cue sparkly eyes.

"Alright, I'm going first!"

"No I'm going first!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"ME!"  
"ME!"

"Try rock, paper and scissors." Lon suggested quietly, somehow the siblings heard that.

"Right! ROCK PAPER SCISSORS! TIE! AGAIN" They both went off.

**30 minutes later...**

"I win! Lon bro! Lon bro!" Xiao Lan screamed, victorious, before realizing that her 'Lon bro' was not in his room anymore. Her brother was crouched in the corner, sulking. They later found him situated at the kitchen table, having a bowl of cereal. He looked up as both siblings took a chair.

"First question, Xiao Lan." He murmured. Xiao Lan beamed.

"What race are you?"

"Ummm...The race with the pointy ears." Lon said after thinking for a few seconds. Xiao Lan grinned triumphantly.

"HA! In your face brother! I'm an elf too while my brother's a human." She explained to Lon.

"Well I didn't change genders since I'm the first player of the game!" Brother retorted angrily.

"You changed your gender?" Lon asked, surprised.

"NO! That was sis!"

"That's nice Xiao Lan."

"HA! Lon bro doesn't think it's a bad idea! I bet you are a lady killer in second life too!"

"Second question, Yang Ming." Lon skipped, quickly snapping the twins out of their soon to be argument.

"Lon bro, which continent are you on?"

"South."

"I should have guessed, we're both in the central continent. Do you think you could come to the central?" Yang Ming asked.

"...I'll see."

"Take your time! I'm sure that you can't save up that much money yet to travel to the central!"

Lon smiled at his brother, "Thanks. Question three. Xiao Lan."

"Lon bro. Have you got a team yet?"

"Kinda. Have you two got one too?" They both nodded eagerly. "Do you want to tell me about them?"

Xiao Lan looked hesitant, while her brother stood up proudly while boasting about his team. 'Team Dark Phantom' He called them. "My ingame name is Wu Ching!"

"Right." Lon replied, having tuned out brother's ramblings and is now washing his bowl and spoon in the sink before putting them on the rack. He then walked up to his and Xiao Lan's wardrobe before pulling out a regular black T-shirt and white shorts.

The rest of the day passed as Lon hung out with his siblings, not bothering when they broke out in arguments and taking naps regularly, commonly collapsing on Xiao Lan and using her as a pillow, much to her objections. Night came quickly and the three drifted off to sleep with their gaming headsets on.

**In game...**

"Over here Bloody!" Carly waved Bloody over to a blacksmith's shop.

"I've got armor, weapons and accessories! Take a look!" The shop owner, a bulky man with sooted beard, gestured over to his wares.

"Hmm...We came here for armour, armour...Aha! Found armor!" Carly triumphed as she gestured Bloody to her place.

"Try this one." She handed over to him a suit of armor made out of green dragon scales. Bloody kindly refused. Instead he bought the type of armo r that covered little of the body.

"Are you sure? I'll pay for this." Carly said, reaching into her pouch for some money.

"No. But thank you. I'll pay for my own items." Bloody kindly relayed before reaching into his pouch and grabbed a handful of coins, he never used any money except from the buns since he got here and killed _many _monsters. I mean humungous numbers. Earned a bit more after selling the dragon d*. "Keep the change." He said to the shocked blacksmith before equipping his newly bought armor.

He now wore a single red tank top with a pad of black metal (Star metal) covering his left chest, held there by black leather straps. Then star metal gauntlets on both arms with black leather pauldrons that curved around his muscly shoulders. Two loose belts hugged around his waist, silver buckles shining. Lower down he wore tight white pants with star metal kneecaps (guards) with black combat boots just below the kneeguards with belts going across it.

Carly stared at his final form before saying bluntly. "Damn. You know you just look downright _sexy_ in that outfit? Look, see the girls and boys around you."

True to her word, girls were having a nosebleed while men were screaming like normal fangirls. Excuse me. Fan-_boys._ Bloody could almost hear their thoughts, _Damn. Where's the camera._ He's getting increasingly worried that he can attract both genders.

"Do you think we should get back to Loki now Carly?" Bloody asked, slightly unnerved by the attention he was getting, but not at all bothered considering that his brother practically worshipped him while his sister looked up to him.

"Well duh? You should have not been showing off those muscles anyway!" Carly rambled on while Bloody raced off to Loki's direction, leaving her in his tracks. "Hey. Wait!"

They got to Loki a bit later, he was well away from the market, saying something about 'crowds' and 'weak'.

"Shouldn't we be signing up our team to make an actual team?" Carly asked, elated about the idea.

"Later, we'll be travelling somewhere. Think of it as training."

"That sounds fun! Let's go!"

"Hmph." Loki answered, telling Bloody in his way of language that he agrees.

"Which now leads us to our new plan of action!" Bloody piped up. Carly then eagerly sat up and eyeing Bloody with sparkles in her eyes while Loki actually looked at him, interested.

"We're...going to the central continent!" Bloody announced sleepily. Not sounding very enthusiastic.

"Whoopee!"

"Hn..."

"Since I'm lazy I'll get you a free ride from my friend, Linzie!"

"Who's Linzie?" Carly asked, curious.

"This beautiful lady here." Bloody pointed to his ring that was glinting wine red.

"I think Bloody lost it." Loki announced.

Bloody pouted, "No really! Say something Linzie!"

Silence. And then...

**"My name is not Linzie."**

"Who's there?!" Loki looked around, hands on the hilt of his massive flat sword.

"Cool! The ring talks!" Carly cooed.

"It actually talks?" Loki looked incredulously at the ring.

"Yep! She's our transport to the central continent," Bloody replied. "So I'll give you guys an hour to pack before we go. Same place. Bye." Bloody suddenly plopped his head on Loki's stomach and started breathing slowly, aka asleep. The first scene of pillow-for-Bloody.

"How is Loki going to get anything?" Carly worriedly asked.

"I've got the things I need already with me. Go." Loki growled at her before falling asleep as well.

**An hour later...**

"Bloody, Loki! I'm back~" Carly sang as she returned with a small rucksack. The two woke up, well, Loki first, but then he smacked Bloody's head pretty hard and he was up as well.

"Mm. Right. We're going now." Bloody slipped the ring off his finger and threw it on the floor. The two spectators' eyes widened in shock as the ring grew bigger and into a pure white dragon of humungous size before their very eyes.

"You managed to tame a _dragon lord?!_" Carly shrieked, high and girly.

"..." Usual Loki answer.

"Nah. Julie is my partner, transport and informant since going to the area with level 50-60 monsters in it. She's really nice. Climb on!"

**"Now my name's Julie"** 'Julie' grumbled as she waited for the three to get on her back.

"Lift off!" Bloody cheered as the dragon lord launched herself towards the central continent, instantly flapping her crystal white wings to gain a high altitude.

**A/N: End, I have to start brainstorming. I've already got chapters 4 and 5 thought out, but chapter six is going to take a long time. To infinity and beyond!**


	4. Chapter 4: the tournament

**A/N: Just saying, the story line is a bit twisted in this chapter, but I'll make it better in the next chapter! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

"Zzzzzz."

Everything was quiet up here in the sky, with little Bloody sleeping like a baby, cool Loki sleeping with him. And cute Carly sleeping with them as well. It was not at all cold up in this fog, Julie had a special heat bubble around her body that keeps her at the same temperature no matter where. The fact they can't see anything doesn't matter. Julie knows all. Everything was quite, not even a mouse...okay I really should stop with the Night before christmas parody alike as I fail epically at it.

"Zzzzzz."

Julie leisurely flapped her wings, seeing the sea fly past her at inhuman speed through her awesome eyesight. Eveything was going perfectly, they should get to the central continent within an hour, seeing as they already flew thirty minutes already. She was looking forward meeting with her partner's siblings. Although they are not blood related, Bloody told her, they acted like siblings, him being the oldest one although his sister got most of the work. More enough, he really liked his siblings, as told by the gleam in his eyes when he told her about them.

Through her awesome eyes, Julie saw the land of the central continent come to sight. She's done her job, Bloody better pay her back with a lot of pet omeletes. A mischevious glint appeared in her eyes.

**"I'm done."** As she said those words, she transformed again back into a ring and automatically teleported to the finger she belonged on. Loki and Carly woke up instantly at the loss of heat and ground below them.

"NOOOO! Damn you Julie!" Carly screamed.

"Do something! You're a mage!" Loki yelled at her.

"Duh! I would've already did something then! I don't know air spells!" Carly screeched.

"What's Bloody doing at a time like this?!" Loki asked, searching around for their leader. Fortunately for him, Bloody was falling freely in the air next to them, the only problem is...

"Damnit Bloody! This is not the time to sleep!" Loki yelled while Carly face palmed muttering, "I should've known."

Bloody was sleeping peacefully in the air, sparkles still around him when he slept.

"We're done for!" Carly sobbed."I'm so sorry Mr. Bunny, I never got to take over the world!"

Loki just stared at her, "You're just gonna be returned to rebirth point with one less level!"

"How long have we been falling for?" Carly questioned.

"Now I think of it..." Loki looked down. Bloody the chose that moment to wake up.

"Mm. *Yawn* Are we th-...OH MI GOD WE'RE FALLING!" Bloody screamed as he suddenly leapt in mid-air in Carly's arms, bridal style.

"Yes we know that Mr. I can sleep in the weirdest situations." Loki muttered sarcastically.

"It's a skill, Loki." Bloody winked at him cheekily. He then cursed."Shoot. That means we'll have to swim to land, we're still over the sea. Should've known Margret to pull off a prank like that."

**"I'm now Margret."** The ring said sarcastically.

"You are a genius Bloody! We could just swim to the central! Now I don't need to die anymore!" Carly exclaimed, looking at Bloody with dead admiring eyes.-

"Told you I'm smart." Bloody grinned cockily before straightening to a diving position. "All arms to position!"

"Now I'm gonna get all wet." Loki grumbled before following Bloody's instructions and took a diving position. They all hit the sea a few miles from land. Loki and Carly rose to the surface, spluttering for air. Loki then looked around.

"Where's Bloody?" On that note he saw Bloody far away, but dog-paddling closer to the land.

"That's no fair, I ain't gonna lose!" Carly pouted before using freestyle to catch up. Being the person that doesn't like to lose, Loki swam visciously after them.

**[Time skip]**

"Aw shucks Loki! Now I'm last!" Carly shouted at the said person, as he climbed into land from the reaches of the ocean. Loki smirked at Carly, happy that he didn't become last. Bloody was already standing on the beach, waiting patiently for Carly to catch up. She finally grabbed onto land, panting and spluttering sea water, hugging the dry land. "You land, are my true love."

Loki grunted before smacking Bloody's head, "Tell Margret to never do that again."

**"Well. It was necessary, what would the people think when they see a dragon lord land on the central continent?"**

"...Damn you." Loki whallowed in his defeat.

"Now we're here, we'll look for the latest news and try to see where your siblings are." Carly planned, writing in a small notebook out of nowhere and wearing swirly glasses like a nerd.

"Right. Since we came from the South, we should be at the South of the central continent. We should go to star city." Bloody concluded after looking at the map. Loki stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing. The fact that you are actually quite smart stuns me." Loki said, Carly looked offended.

"Loki! That's totally wrong! Bloody here is a genius!"

"Let's go." Bloody said immediately silencing the two as they trudged onto Star city.

"What's this, there's a tournament going on. And we came just in time to register, sweet!" Carly cheered, squealing and rushing off to register before they could even stop her.

"We're getting into something big aren't we?" sighed Bloody, sitting down legs crossed.

"Troublesome." Grunted Loki in confirmation.

"Well bye." Short words later, Bloody fell asleep, "ZzZzZzzz."

Loki hauled Bloody over his shoulders and wondered off looking for Carly.

**[Time skip]**

"Is it morning yet?" Bloody whispered horsely as he opened his eyes, back from dream-dreamland.

**"Team Carly vs Team Perfect Princess begin!" **A loud cheer erupted, ringing his ears.

"Wait, what?!" Bloody was right awake now, found himself and his unofficial team in the middle of an arena, with some people on the opposite side of them. He was still slung over Loki's shoulder. Loki, seeing Bloody was awake, dropped him onto the ground. "Oof. Where are we?"

"In the tournament! Quick Bloody, let's beat them to bloody pieces, no pun intended." Carly cheered enthusiastically.

"...Seriously? Team Carly? You could've done something way cooler than that. No matter, I won't get mobbed afterwards then. You'll be mistaken for the boss." Carly paled as she realised what a mistake she made. Loki was already glaring at the opposing team hungrily with bloodlust.

The single female in the enemy's team pointed at them, "You! I have to win this round no matter what or I'm out of this tournament! I won't suffer such a humiliating defeat like last time!"

Bloody smirked, "Oh? What happened, pray tell, 'last time'?"

"I was killed shamelessly and mercilessly by PRINCE! Oh the shame!...though he was hot hot hot." The last bit was murmured, though Bloody heared it just fine. Prince eh?

"I don't see why I have to fight. Loki, you take the main offense. Carly, you take defense and support. I'll sleep." Bloody then fell face forward into the dirt snoring lightly. Loki charged, with a blood thirsty smirk and Carly just levitating in the air and casting support spells on Loki. The audience sweatdropped at Team Carly's display.

**"Whoa! Team Carly's member, B.D. nicknamed, Bloody is asleep! This is amazing! The other two teammates of his has already finished off Team perfect princess!"**

The crowd erupted into cheers of 'WOW' and 'AWWW's while Loki hightailed it out with Bloody slung over his shoulder and leaving Carly behind to face the terrors.

"I swear I'll kill you! Bloody's excluded by the way." Carly screeched as she was mobbed by countless fans, fanboys and...people. "AHHHH!"

That's how the tournament turned out, same old, same old. Bloody slept while Loki and Carly did the work.

The finals, how fast it has come...yawn. Bloody thought when he looked at a whole group of players in front of him, crammed into the arena, growling and glaring visciously at each other. His team was at the side, looking bored. Truthfully, it took them a few seconds to work out a strategy for them. Bloody actually just told them what to do. Wait it out while the rest of the players tear each other out. It _is _a good strategy, simple but good. But gamelife hated them and they had to abandon the plan all because of...drum roll please...!

**"I wanna fight."**

"No, Katherine, we can't. Strategy remember?" Bloody sighed, trying to persuade the dragon lord into thinking otherwise. Sadly, it failed.

**"No."** The stubborn dragon's statement had been the same, and Bloody knew Kat was going to get what she wanted.

"Guys, throw the strategy plan into the bin, shred it into microscopic bits and burn it. Kat's being a stubborn mule."

"What?! But I don't wanna fight!" Whined Carly, who saw the horrors of aftermath a.k.a. MOBS.

"Insane." Loki commented.

"Kat's doing the fighting. We're just going to be far, far away and hopefully don't get caught in the crossfire." Bloody reassured them.

**"Battle start!" **The piggy-hatted commentator shouted into the microphone.

BOOM.

One gigantic white dragon and an awestruck audience.

**"Rawr."** Chomp. Crush. Swat. Several dozen dead players. In the corner stood team Carly, whistling and looking innocent.

**"T-t-t-this is UNBELIEVABLE! A Dragon has crashed into the arena out of nowhere! The area is allowing the combat, which means it is someone's pet!"** Team Team Carly edging away and Kat obliterating half the forces of the other players.

Apparently Kat got bored someway through and disappeared in a flash of light. Appearing on Bloody's finger, she looked up nonchantly while Team Carly stared at her.

**"What? I got bored."** Deadpan expression. Everybody else was looking confused, a tiger/monster looking thing chose that moment to attack the human group. After a few seconds, it turned into a full out war, everybody else forgot about a giant dragon crashing out of nowhere and beating people up and suddenly disappearing. The three fell into the ground head first, legs twitching in the air. Yep. Loki did it as well.

"Sleeeee...eeee...eeeeeeep." Bloody droned like a zombie, falling in the dirt at the edge of the arena. Face first.

"For the love of- do you need sleep every five minutes?!" Loki yelled, very pissed off. A sudden group of armed men surrounded him and Carly. "Oh well. Releasing stress is good too." He drew his blade, about to attack until...

"WAIT! We forfeit!" Carly threw herself out infront of Loki, arms stretched out as if to protect him.

_Players Carly and Loki, please leave the arena._

"WEEEELL you owe me now Loki." Carly crowed to herself as she walked off to the exit.

"Carly?" Uh-oh. "_I'm going to f*cking kill you._"

"AAAAAHHH!" A terrified Carly ran with a livid Loki hot on her trails, leaving the others in the dust.

"Ah! I'm awake! Don't throw the muffins!" Bloody shouted as he perked up from his nap, successfully evading a battle-axe sent his way. He looked funnily at the weapon, "Muffin?" Then his face grew abit desperate, "I couldn't have been asleep too long to have muffins evolve into freaking battle-axes! Right, I'm gonna stay awake for a whole day to be possible." That challenge is pretty...impossible for someone called Bloody, "Okay, shut up narrator guy." Geez how rude. I'm a girl.

"And this is...?" Bloody cocked an eyebrow as he saw a single red haired woman posing a victory sign and the crowd yelling 'Odd Squad' or something.

**"Odd Squad wins!"** The announcer yelled, ectastic.

"Oh that's great. Need to find my team..." Bloody trailed off at the thought as he tried to leave the arena. _Tried _to.

Apparently, god finds it funny giving him attention as this came out, **"What's this? There is another player on the field! This will come to a face off!"**

Bloody looked at the announcer, feeling a migraine, walked up to a wall and banged his head against it several times. "I feel like I became undoubtly dumber but more peaceful." He commented as the single woman sweatdropped at his comment. "Hey, who are you?"

"I'm Lolidragon, sorry but I'll have to kill you~" She disappeared behind him and had her dagger to his throat. Somehow, he avoided the killing blow by sitting down..._really fast._

"I'm Bloody...oh yes! We're in a tournament! So...do I have to win?" Bloody realised, bopping the palm of his hand with his other fist.

"HELL YEAH! GET YOUR GODLY ASS OFF THE GROUND AND WIN!" Bloody turned to the audience to see Carly with a huge box of popcorn and Loki sitting a few seats away from her as if 'I don't know her' reeked of his aura. Bloody ignored her and tried to act like Loki. Turned out well, Bloody looked like he didn't know her at all.

"...Bye." Lolidragon blinked and looked confused at a hand suddenly potruding itself from her stomache.

"*CHOKE*" She instantly turned into a pillar of light as Bloody got his hand out of her supposed carcass.

**"TEAM CARLY WINS! THIS IS ACTUAL WINNER PEOPLE! GIVE IT UP FOR BLOODY!"** Screams came out of the audience, Carly jumped over the seats and glomped Bloody in mid-air and Loki just gave Bloody a slight 'thumbs up'.

**A/N: R&R! If any of you read KHR then I recommend you to read my other story, check my profile ;) It's hilarious by the little responses I recieved.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the characters

"So... What's your name?" Bloody asked as he looked at the transvestite in front of him. Said transvestite was registered as a male. Should be a female, he thought, unless the game allowed gender change... That would only be his sister though.

"I'm Prince." The transvestite snapped, thoroughly pissed at him for maybe winning the tournament perhaps?

"White hair, red eyes... he could be your twin Hellena." Bloody mused out loud, glancing at his ring which seemed to glare at him in his angle. Behind Prince was a few people who Bloody could only assume was his team. A tall, purple haired guy was marching up to him, in chibi mode and screaming fits at him.

"His royal highness _should _have won the tournament! You should have given up!" At the mention, the gay guy wrapped himself around Prince, getting all snugly. "YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN HIS PRESCENCE!" Bloody covered his ears with a bored expression on his face. Living with two hormonal teenagers got him used to: loud noises, violent actions, bipolar people, lights switched on until one in the morning, frequent death threats, indecent language, .

"Question, you want to win?" Heads nodded. "You wanted the prize?" Nod. Nod. Nod. "Then have it."

Bloody tossed them the scroll that was the land certificate. Shocked faces and looking at the scroll as if it was gold.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" They screamed at him, bowing on the ground with anime waterfalls tumbling down their faces.

"Why do I always get treated like this?" Bloody questioned, exasperated as he sweat dropped at their antics.

Prince was actually glad, mentally that Bloody won. She recognized him at once. Bloody was her brother, the only one she didn't get _that _pissed at in her whole family, she didn't want to hurt him. She was also relieved that he didn't see that Prince was her. Xiao Lan.

"Um. I'm Yulian. Why did you give it to us?" 'Yulian' asked reproachfully glancing at Bloody and his two teammates.

"I couldn't be a landlord if I tried. I'll have to join a team, and these two here aren't officially my team members. Carly just registered us under her name. Even though I'd make an awesome landlord and take over the whole game easily." Bloody said off-handedly while the rest sweatdropped at his arrogant attitude. Prince knowingly sweatdropped at his tone, knowing that it was in face, true.

Bloody's blonde teammate bopped him on the head, "What's the point in participating then?"

"Don't ask me. Ask Carly. She got us into this in the first place." Bloody whined, pointing at the innocent looking girl close by.

"Hm." The blonde walked up to her.

"What's your names? I'm B.D. The Bloody Dragon. You can call me Bloody though." Bloody sleepily grinned at Prince's team members.

"Oh! I'm Yulian, as you already know."

"I'm Wolf."

"Lolidragon *sulk*"

"I'm Doll! A defender of love and justice!"

"Gui. Prince is mine!"

Bloody nodded, "The blonde, emo looking guy over there is Loki. Carly is the female mage, I think he's got a crush on her." He whispered the last part to them so only they heard. Doll and Lolidragon giggled.

"I have a feeling you're talking about me..." Loki trailed off as he slunk over to them.

"Sure we have. Have you and Carly hooked up yet?" Bloody asked bluntly and honestly, causing many gasps and choked laughs at his straight-to-the-point-ness.

Loki choked on his breath, his face becoming quite a noticeable red, "W-where did you get that idea from?!"

"Oh, so you two did hook up!" Bloody grinned teasingly, agitating the blonde.

"N-NO! I-we-what-AHH!" He gasped, frustrated.

"Loki and Carly, sitting in a tree-" Bloody caught the look that Loki was giving him, it was downright murderous, "T-A-L-K-I-N-G!"

Loki huffed, "Good." Everybody else were snickering, giving him knowing glances. Behind his back off course.

"Seriously, you're never going to get laid seeing your emoness. Much less get a girlfriend." Bloody scoffed

"Fine. I'll get one. And when you see her I'm going to get a new set of armour from you." Loki betted without thinking. Obviously he haven't got a clue what to do, but his pride was on the line dammit!

"Right, right. Scoot off with Carly. I'll join you guys shortly." Bloody waved dismissively.

Loki stared at him, "What?" Questioned Bloody.

"You didn't fall asleep."

"Yeah. I decided not to sleep ingame too many times. Now shoo!" Loki looked torn between happiness and incredibility. Looking dazed, he marched off somewhere with Carly in tow.

"You know that he'll get together with Carly eventually?" Prince questioned.

"Course I knew. Why did I even make the bet then? At least he can try and save us a decade of waiting." Bloody smirked mischievously at him. Of course, he had this planned out, sometimes Prince forgot that her brother was a trickmaster, an _evil_ trickmaster. "Who's going to be landlord?"

The odd squad looked at each other, "I'm good with traps, Yulian's good at money managing, Wolf, Gui and Doll can do defence and stuff. So Prince is the landlord!" Lolidragon concluded, nodding approvingly.

"That title is so fitting for his magnificent and beautiful!" Gui swooned, ignoring Prince's loud protests and clinging on him.

"Get OFF pervert!" Prince was already beating Gui up in the background, sudden background with the sunset and romantic and emotional music playing. Bloody watched all this with interest.

"Excuse me sir, but are you a transvestite?" Bloody asked abruptly, appearing beside Prince while tapping on his shoulder. Apparently, Prince froze up at that comment, before roaring, teeth turning into sharp spikes.

"WHY WOULD I BE A TRANSVESITE!" She tried to shout at Bloody more, failing miserably when Bloody poked her on the larynx, effectively, somehow, made her unable to talk. She tried to scream, but all that just produced Prince opening his mouth and gaping like a fish. Bloody raised an apologetic finger, as if stating a fact.

"If you are based off your real life appearance, I would say you are a girl. Your eyes are too large, your mouth and way of actions say you're a tomboyish girl, and your-" Injection by grabbing a chocolate milkshake off a passerby to Prince, who immediately took the straw to his mouth and drank, "-tastes are like a girl. My conclusion is that you: are either a transvestite, a girl, or a very homo boy. But transvestite is a likely answer, as any ways to change your gender in the game is not allowed, ruling off the girl option, and a homo boy...you'll be all over me, proving that you aren't homo boy. The only option left is that you're a transvestite." He stated matter-of-factly, taking the chocolate milkshake off Prince and finishing off the rest of it by cup, tossing the straw somewhere, earning a 'Bloody, fame -1' for littering. That caused Bloody to look slightly miffed as he went over, picked up the straw, and toss it in a nearby bin, getting back that one fame he lost. Then he noticed that the whole area has gone quiet, "What?"

One word. Chaos.

Bloody's words made sense, too much sense. Gui was sobbing and rubbing himself over Prince, claiming that he still loved him no matter what. Lolidragon was running around Wolf in panic. Wolf was getting swirly eyed watching Lolidragon. Yulian looked amused, Doll looked confused.

"What's a transvestite?" That innocent question made Lolidragon panic and try to think of an alternative excuse, not wanting to taint Doll's pure soul. Prince was fuming tomato red, shouting but no sound coming out of his mouth with Gui clinging to him. Bloody stared at the disastrous scene that he caused, admiring his work and inner mind cogs whirling hyper speed. Could he be... later. Bloody was not bothered by that fact. Prince can tell him whenever he wants. Of course force will be applied when needed, he thought with a smirk.

"Doll-dono, a transvestite is a woman that did an operation to be a man, or vice-versa." Bloody told her, resulting in Lolidragon's fist smashing into the top of his head.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER?!" She screeched, bloody red eyes and sharp teeth.

"She wanted to know ne?" Bloody smiled innocently, the top of his head steaming from a said fist crashing into it.

Doll had her eyes wide open, "So the woman has her [censored] removed and a [censored] attached to her?"

Silence. Doll was not as innocent as they thought...

**A/N: Been such a long time for me since I updated! R&R, the works and have a lovely day!**


	6. Chapter 6: To Tracking a Prince

**A/N: Another update after a long and lonely... month?**

**Disclaimer: Check the other chapters! I'm sure there is at least **_**one!**_

The 'unofficial' team Carly were chilling, eating sweets in Carly and Bloody's case, and brooding in Loki's case. But still chilling. Bloody was chewing on a dango stick before he recieved a PM from Lolidragon.

_'Hey. Bloody. Could you please look after Prince? He's trying to recruit Dark Phantom and Nan Gong Zui.'_

_'Sure. I thought Prince could handle himself? His luck and charisma is up there after all.'_

_'He might get lost'_

_'... right. This _is_ worth my time then.'_

"Call up. We're tracking Prince!" Bloody said to his team, clapping his hand to get their attention.

"Huh? We're going on an adventure already?" Carly asked through a faceful of lollipop. That got Bloody thinking. Loki didn't say anything, but judging by the way he stopped stomping his boot on an invisible pest, he's listening.

"Wait. _I'm_ going to look for Prince. You two have some 'alone time'." Bloody grinned, winking at Loki.

"You can't leave me here with the..._ the dynamite!_ I'll be killed before long!" Carly whined, grabbing onto Bloody's pants and begging.

"That's what magic is for. So ciao!" Bloody happily dismissed himself.

_Now where could Prince be..._ Bloody thought as he trekked aimlessly through the barren wasteland with several tumbleweeds flying past him. Then he opened his data banks a.k.a. his brain.

"I bet Prince will go to... Dark Phantom first because that name sounds so much more awesome than the rest." Bloody predicted, he then sent a PM.

_'Hey little bro, did Prince contact you yet?'_

_'KILL PRINCE!'_

_'Not good. He's drunk. Okay... YOUR PRIZED PILE OF PORN MAGAZINES HAVE BEEN BURNT!'_

_'WHAT!? I'M LOGGING OFF!'_

_'Wait. Has Prince contacted you yet?'_

_'He's contacted Wicked, saying that he'll go to Nan Gong Zui. Bye Lon bro!'_

After cutting off communication with Wu Qing, he contacted Nan Gong Zui.

_'Hey. Can you tell me where you are?'_

_'Moon city on the West, why?'_

_'Just sent by Odd Squad to make sure Prince doesn't get lost.'_

_'Alright. Be careful!'_

_Alright. Now I know where Prince is _supposed_ to head to. He'll probably get lost and get there still. By accident._ Deducted Bloody as he took off running._ Wait. Where's West?_

**In Moon City...**

"Huh. I got here after all." Huffed Bloody as he looked at the argueing pair of players. One is the said warrior Prince is looking for, and the other is a maiden swooning over 'Van' whatever that is. Then he saw the familiar patch of white hair.

"Huh? L- Bloody? What are you doing here?" Asked Prince, catching himself before he revealed anything.

Bloody, being blunt, said, "Lolidragon sent me to look out for you. She somehow seems convinced that you'll get lost."

Prince immediately hung his head in shame, muttering some old incanation of some sort. Then Bloody noticed something.

"Wait. Are those dangos?"

Prince blinked, before slowly nodding, "Yeah, what of them?" Then he narrowed his eyes and swung it safely away from range, "Oh no no no. MY dangos. Get your own."

"Damn. Thought I could catch you off guard." Muttered Bloody before seeing another arriving figure. "The hell? When did this game allow cross-dressing?!"

"VAN?!" Wait. That girl is the so called 'Van'?

"Using force now you can't get the love of your step-sister?" Van taunted, serenely acting like nothing is wrong.

"What are you saying? I just don't want to be decieved by a bastard like you!" Nan Gong Zui's face was a face of rage, mouth opening to amasing proportions.

Van 'tsk'ed, "I didn't cheat on anyone. Phoenix is merely one of the boats I step on!" He had a look of indifference on his face.

"It doesn't matter, I don't mind~" The step-sister of NGZ swooned, face blushing like a fangirl.

Bloody slapped the heel of his palm to his forehead, "Idiots. They're all _idiots_."

"See!" Van shrugged her shoulders, like the stereotypical American way.

"And so Nang Gong Zui, enraged, moved forward to strike a blow on his step-sister's boyfriend. But was dramatically stopped when his step-sister lunged infront of her love, arms spread out wide as if to shield Van from harm. Nan Gong Zui's face was a mask of shock and betrayal as his sister face him with steel determination in her eyes... what will happen? Tune in for the next episode of 'The Flight of the Phoenix' next time on 1/2 Prince!" Bloody finished, lowering the microphone from his lips and bowed, a large crowd, 'ooing' and clapping politely at the show. Prince's eyebrow was twitching, the three 'actors' of the drama was deadpanning obviously at Bloody.

"Damn it! Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Was the first thing that Nang Gong Zui said, raging at Bloody.

Bloody pulled an innocent face, "Who, me? What's the fourth wall?"

Nang Gong Zui has a puzzled expression on his face, "I don't know, but I was suddenly compelled to say such."

Then his attention was diverted, Prince stepping up and giving his killer expression. "...Am I bothering you?"

Bloody noticed the sheer _sparkles_ that were summoned by the said face. _Does that work if I tried it?_ Then he quickly dismissed the thought seeing as he would look like a mirror-Prince, and that would just be plain creepy. Prince then continued to act like a gentleman to Ice Phoenix, eventually kissing her hand that sent her into a 'fan-girl fainting phase' and caught her when she was about to fall.

Meanwhile Bloody simply punched a stunned Van in the side of his head from Van's side. Van instantly smashing his head into the pavement with the whites of his eyes showing and foam at the corner of his mouth. Then Bloody slipped a note of threats into the lady's cloak before throwing Van far away into the sky. _~Twinkle~_

"Huh? Where's Van?" Prince turned around and looked for her.

"Taken care of." Affirmed Bloody then clapping his hands together, "To the matter at hand."

Immediately, Prince lunged into Nan Gong Zui's face, invading his personal bubble and saying with a serious expression, "Nang Gong Zui... Will you join me?"

"...Ah?"

**At 'The super long name that I can't be bothered to type but can type something this hypocritically long's' House...**

"What should we name the new piece of land?" Prince asked, twirling in chibi 'beg' mode.

"Bloody." Bloody raised his hand for his own suggestion.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Prince snapped, pointing his finger at Bloody still in Chibi mode.

"Well you think of something then." Bloody suggested.

Prince put his finger to his lips into a thinking pout, "Since the other cities are named after the planets... how about we name it the Sun city?!"

"Pf. Laaaaammme~" Bloody sang to the side even though Prince could hear him.

"How about Marcury?"

"You should know your planets better. That's not even real."

"Jupiter?"

"Zeus?"

"Neptune?"

"Poseidon?"

"OKAY NOW YOU'RE JUST MESSING WITH ME!" Shouted Prince, roaring at Bloody. If you want to know, the Roman Gods were named after Planets. But the Roman Gods were a tweeked version of the Greek Gods. So Bloody was using the Greek version of those names to mess with Prince's head.

Nang Gong Zui stood to the side, looking lost on the conversation between the two 'secret' siblings. He had yet to speak a word, "How about... Infinite City?"

...

"That's _perfect_! Great name!" Prince yelled, back in Chibi mode. Bloody looked on in amusement from the place on his chair at the interaction between those two. He swore Prince looked like a female when asking Nang Gong Zui to join. Another new thing is...

"You're going to drink? Looks like I can't leave then." Whined Bloody a little as they were in the beer house, whatever it was.

Prince seemed a bit hesitant at first, before taking a causious sip. Deciding that it wasn't that bad. He drank.

And _boy_ was that the worst decision that Prince had ever made.

"ONE MORE!"

Bloody sighed, taking a long drought from his milk bottle that he had ordered. Since he was the only sober one, he was the guard on the process of elimination. Already Bloody had paid for several holes in the house roof because of a 'friendly drunken spar' from Prince and his group of idiots. Also he made it a little 'Sport' to take back the money for the ten thousand cups of alcohol without anyone noticing.

And no that wasn't theft. That was sport.

Totally legal.

...

Okay. Maybe Bloody was a bit evil in the head.

Bloody was following the group of drunkards as they attempted to go wherever they plan on going. Honestly, Bloody thinks even they don't know where.

Then the three drunkards started sparring. Under the moonlight their wild cries of laughter echoed throughout the night. The sound of metal meeting metal were heard and the silhouettes of three dancing drunkards were sighted on the roofs...

F*ck. No time to start being poetic now...

**The very next morning~~**

"BLOODY! WAKE UP!" Bloody yawned and stretched like a cat. He was sprawled over the mast that was the biggest and camped there for the night.

"...Mornin' Prince." Bloody replied groggily before jumping down from his sleeping place and onto the deck. "What's up?"

"What's up?! We're on a ship with no-one we know. You were following me yesterday. Why didn't you stop me from going onto this ship and _wasting 3000 crystal jewels!_" Prince shrieked, causing a few stares from the crew and nothing else.

"Actually it was 6000. You offered to pay for me in your drunken state." Corrected Bloody calmly, "Yulian will kill you." There was no 'might'. It was a fact.

"AH! What will I do! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME!" Cried Prince dramatically in horror, slumping down onto the floor and curling up into a ball.

To that question, Bloody simply smirked, "Payback, bitch."

**A/N: Aw yeah! Bloody being a BAMF at the end totally was worth it! R&R people!**


	7. Chapter 7: To another Continent

**A/N: A new update in several weeks! I did a good job didn't I? To tell the truth Bloody's personality kinda resembles mine. Calm... uncaring... not bothered... a total lazy jerk...**

**Thank you Pailrose for reviewing! Hope this chapter is enjoyable!**

"..." A weathered down teenage boy was sat hunched at the side of the ship's prow, staring blankly into the sky.

"Now now. You have to admit this isn't so bad? You still got me right?" Bloody reassured Prince off-handedly, lugging a barrel to the storage area. It was boring with nothing to do on the ship, so he had wanted to help.

"ISN'T SO BAD?! ISN'T SO BAD?!" Prince screamed, breathing flames after Bloody, "WE ARE ON THIS SHIP FOR _FIVE_ DAYS, WITH CLOSE TO _ZERO_ MONEY, _NO-ONE_ TO CONTACT, CURSED TO BE ALONE _FOREVER_!"

"Correction." Bloody calmly raised a hand, "_I_ still have money, _I_ have people to contact, _I_ am not alone. _I_ am with you. Cheer up!" With that he heaved up another barrel, humming 'always look on the bright side of life' tune.

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM WITH THIS?!" Prince screeched, voice reaching disturbing levels.

Bloody shrugged, setting the barrel down and leaning against it, "I guess I honed my 'inner peace' sometime in my life."

The conversation *Cough*arguement*cough* continued along the lines of that. At least Prince had someone to talk to.

"Oh!" Bloody bopped his fist on his open palm suddenly, "Don't you have your-"

"Why are you crying mama?"

"-What I'm about to suggest." Bloody sighed, pointing behind him to where he heard the voice, "That critter was annoying me moments ago."

"Meatbun is not annoying. Meatbun greeted Uncle-" Meatbun's idignant response was cut off from Prince launching himself at the bun.

"MEATBUN!" There Prince started to kiss and bear hug him, "_I missed you so much Meatbun!"_

From a distance afar, Bloody was pretending to gag when Prince kissed Meatbun on the lips, "I don't even know what to call that. Beastiality is the closest I can come up with." He muttered. Ignoring the sudden shout of 'Meatbun don't!' and the sudden lurched up speed of the boat they were on. "What a beautiful morning..."

"FIFTY THOUSAND CRYSTAL COINS?!" A resounding wail tore throught the peaceful atmosphere.

"Yep. A _wonderful_ morning..." Bloody groaned, rubbing small circles into his temples. _Can't Prince be less dramatic?!_

"Five thousand crystal coins! That's all my money from the start of the game to now! What should I do? Who will come save me? Then I can't go back for a long time? And I can't talk to my teammates and Bloody is useless..." Prince exaggeratingly ranted, in the form of a dollop of... goo? Dough? Bloody isn't even going to care. He had already climbed up to the mast like a monkey and was already settling himself down for a nap. "Might as well sleep. Prince isn't going to stop his stupid rant. PMSing teenage boy."

"AAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!" The echoeing cry, Prince obviously heard him, reached the horizon.

**Later...**

"THANK YOU FOR RIDING!"

Prince stood slouching miserably with Meatbun on his head. Bloody was next to him, laughing like a hyena.

"That. Was. So. Funny!" Bloody suddenly turned chibi-fied with sparkly eyes, " _'Please, Brother sir, can we go back for free? We'll even pay you back or clean for you...' "_

"SHUT UP!"

_GROWL~_

"Ugh. So hungry. Isn't there something to eat?" Prince whined, following a leading Bloody.

"I dunno..." Bloody trailed off, suddenly perking up, "I know! Let's eat Meatbun!"

"NO! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO EAT MY BABY!" Prince possessively hovered his arms around Meatbun, who was happily seated on 'Mama's' head. He suddenly froze when he saw a passing wolf monster. The wolf froze. There was a stand-stil...

"MEAT! IT'S MEAT!" Prince screamed, face mad with hunger as it chased after the Wolf.

Bloody stared piteously after the Wolf, "Poor wolf. It's own fault for stepping into a starved Prince's path though." He nonchantly, and at his own pace followed Prince. There was a thing called preseverance. He picked up on another wolf on his way.

"So. How's things in this forest? Sorry for my charge, he has to eat or he's dead." Bloody said to the wolf.

The wolf nervously stared at him. "Oh me? Don't worry, I have food. Also I'm not as hungry."

The wolf relaxed a tiny bit, glanced around the forest and nodded. "Oh, so things are going okay for yous. But this forest looks a bit dry don't you think?"

The wolf barked several times, gesturing with one paw at the dead trees, and towards deeper in the forest. "Oh I see. Is there anything dangerous down there?"

"Arf. ARF. Wooooogrrr."

Bloody nodded sagely, "So there were two people that wandered in there not so long ago. I'll take care. See ya." He wandered to where he thought he saw Prince went.

When he reached Prince, he found Prince there, on his back with a cauldron of empty bones. He sighed before seating himself down. "Figured you wouldn't leave any food for me." He reached into his bag and pulled out, a brown takeaway bag.

Let me explain, in inventory items are frozen in time. So it wouldn't hurt to _finally_ give some use to the pitiful bag of a dozen meatbuns. Still steaming. He grabbed one, tossed that one to Meatbun who gave a muffled yell of 'Thank you Uncle' before sinking his teeth into his own. He then put the rest back into his inventory, don't want the warmth gone. Ten meatbuns left.

"Wait. So you had those meatbuns all the time and you didn't give them to me?!" Prince moaned, tired as hell.

"That was my emergency supply. Meatbun was just merely there when I had it. You already ate. Go to sleep." Bloody explained without much care, hopping up to a tree and making himself comfortable there. And ignoring the shout of 'What are you, a monkey?' he was out like a light.

**Next Morning...**

"GET UP! We're going money making! Five thousand crystal coins, here we come!" Prince yelled, kicking the tree that Bloody was sleeping on.

"ZzzzzZzzzzzzzZ-..._ACHOO!_" Bloody sneezed, waking himself up. "Who sneezes in their sleep nowdays?"

Fortunately, Prince didn't hear that stupid comment, otherwise he'll be screaming up to high heavens. Bloody climbed down the tree, Prince impatiently tapping his foot. They both wandered into the forest, Prince killing monsters and Bloody letting Prince do the work. Oh and they were also having a conversation.

"So what's with Meatbun calling you mama? Unless..." Bloody purposely paused, "You're really a tranvestite?"

"Oh no. We are _not_ having this conversation again." Groaned Prince, sliding a hand down his face while the other hand decapitated a monster's head from it's shoulders.

"_But~_" Bloody sang, "The evidence is all there. Behaviour, PMSing, and you pet calling you mama... speaking of pet..." He gasped, "Y-y-y-you... are you Meatbun's _biological mother!?"_

"OF COURSE N-" "Yep! Mama is Meatbun's mama!" Prince's rejection was cut off by Meatbun.

Prince sighed, and sincerely said, "Meatbun, you have to understand... I am-" He was caught in stalemate at Meatbun's watering eyes and heartbraking expression. He gave an agritated groan, "-your mother."

"YAY!"

"OH THE HORROR! WHO WAS YOUR PAPA?" Bloody started to hyperventilate, but took in a deep breath, calming down. He gave Prince a condensing and disgusted look, "Prince. I knew that you loved food. But to go that far?"

"NO YOU IDIOT I- *cough and glance at Meatbun*-nevermind." Damn Bloody and his cunning skills of knowing everything. Especially since Meatbun's there, Prince can't reject the idea. It would hurt poor Meatbun.

"But~~" Bloody smiled, "Since Meatbun is such a cute kid I'll forgive you. Also I am sure you are a tranvestite."

"AAAAAAAARGHGHGHGHGHG!" Wow. Bloody should have the special skill 'Annoying Prince to insanity' don't you think?

"Now we have more money, we can go deeper into the forest!" Prince yelled energetically but was alerted by a 'WAAAAAH!'

"About time. I though we'll never meet them." Bloody said relieved.

"You know who the voice's belong to?" Prince asked.

Bloody shrugged, starting to run towards the voices, "Another wolf informed me that two players had just ran deeper into the forests. The deeper in you are, the more powerful the monster become."

"YOU KNOW HOW TO TALK TO MONSTERS?!" Prince yelled, then had sparkles in his eyes, "That's _awesome!"_

"Thank you. So do you know them?" Bloody gestured towards a girl in an Eastern cultured costume, running away from a hord of skeletons with armour and weapons.

Prince had sweat on his face and a deadpan expression to match, "Why does this look so familiar?"

"Our heroine, Jing runs away from the treacherous monsters, calling desperately for help to her lover, Wen. Crystal tears were leaking from her eyelids, Wen quickly rushes to her aid, but gets halted by something that I can't see. The monsters are almost upon her. Superwoman, here's your chance! Help them!" Bloody narrated, using a deep dramatic voice that was used in every 'Pokemon anime beginning and end'. He pushed Prince towards them, ignoring the yell of 'YOU LAZY SWINE! DO SOMETHING YOURSELF FOR ONCE!' and then bowed. The collection of lower level monsters clapped, 'ooing' and 'ahhing', before dispersing.

"Tune in next time!" Bloody waved, smiling at the screen. Behind him Prince had mysteriously donned a cloak and were slicing the enemies into piles of bones.

Literally.

**A/N: End! As always, please R&R, your support drives me on!... Now to update my other stories...**


End file.
